forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lego Batman
Lego Batman and Indiana Jones Movie 2 was released on July 19, 2008 Plot At the Batcave Bruce (or Batman) and Indiana Jones disscuss how much they hate their sidekicks (and how clumsy they are (like how Robin ran over an old lady with his Redbird and how Mutt dropped his switchblade on his foot). Mutt comes in and says that Indy left him in the car. Indy tells Mutt it was an accident (while winking at Bruce). Then Robin comes in screaming, and Batman screams at him. Indy suggest that scense they both detest their sidekicks, they should switch. Batman thinks it's a great idea. Mutt thinks it would be fun to hang with Batman, but Robin doesn't want to be with Indiana. And as usual, Batman doesn't care. Just afier Indy and Robin leave, the Batcomputer states that The Joker has escaped from prison. Mutt and Batman hop in the Batcar and ride on out. Meanwhile, Indy and Robin go to loot a temple, but they are soon followed by Irina Spalko. Joker in his helicopter is flying over Gotham. Joker drops a bomb on the Batcar, which causes it to flip over. But as if it had not been harmed, it just starts drive, and shoots a missle at the Joker's helicopter, which causes it to spin out of control Back at the temple, Robin and Indy are still being followed by Irina Spalko. Joker's helicopter crashes into a building. Joker climbs out of his helicopter, and when Batman gets there, he hits the brakes hard which causes Mutt to fly out and land in front of the Joker. At that piont, Joker sprays Mutt with the laughing gas and kills him. At the temple, Indy and Robin come in fornt of some panels. Indy warns Robin not to step on them. Indy manages to miss them completely, but Robin steps on 1 and gets stabbed and killed. Joker tries to get a hasty escape. Joker states that he wont catch him. Batman calls him pathetic. Then Mutt, out of nowhere, toss his switchblade (in hopes to kill Joker), but he completely misses, and the blade bounces off a wall and hits him in the eye and dies. Batman says "Oh Darn it Mutt" Indy and Robin get to the Ark. Robin says it is boring and stupid. Then Irina Spalko comes to claim the ark. Indy tells Robin to throw the Bararang at him. Robin tells him he forgot it. Irina Spalko stabbs Robin through the crest, killing him. When Irina looks into the ark, it kills her, messing up her entire face in the proccess. 2 weeks later Bruce and Indy are back in the Batcave, and Indy states that Robin is not working out on the account of his constant deaths. Bruce says Mutt is having the same problem. He also states that he keeps throwing his knife at the bats in the cave. They finally decide to switch back. Mutt complains that Batman is uncool, and just like always Robin threatens to leave (only this time he says Mutts coming with him and they'll form the Teen Titans). Indy asks what happenred to Joker and Bruce ends with saying he's being examined by Top Men. Category:Lego Batman